Vampire?
by JazzyO
Summary: Je me réveille dans une forêt. Comment se fait-il que tout ai changé de la sorte? Je devrais être avec mes amis à faire des tas de choses, au lieu de quoi je me retrouve à attaquer des humains. Que m'est-il arrivé?
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle histoire. Un nouveau Jella.  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je brûlais dans les flammes de l'Enfer. J'avais demandé tellement et tellement de fois que l'on m'achève. Mais personne n'avait jamais répondu à mes supplications. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. La dernière chose sensée dont je me souvenais était que je me baladais dans les rues de Los Angeles. Puis tout à coup le trou noir. Et aussi soudainement, une douleur horrible m'avait submergé. Voila tout ce dont je me rappelais.

Le feu dans mon corps s'estompait petit à petit. Je crois que j'avais arrêter de hurler. A vrai dire je n'étais vraiment sûre de rien, j'étais dans un état proche...du coma je dirais. En fait c'est dur à dire puisque je ne suis jamais tombée dans le coma...mais je pense que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Finalement la douleur disparut totalement. Je prenais le temps de savourer ce moment de paix que j'avais tant espéré. Bizarrement j'entendais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Du moins ce qui ne se passait pas. Je devrais entendre le bruit de la circulation et de la ville bruyante. Mais tout ici était calme. J'entendais le vent qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres. Quand un bruit qui ressemblait à un grignotement vint titiller mon oreille, j'eus comme un sursaut. Comment étais-je capable d'entendre une telle chose?

Puis j'ouvris les yeux.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Dois-je continuer?**

**J'attends vos avis.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Savoir qui je suis

**Voila le premier chapitre. Le prologue étant un début trop peu suffisant à mon avis mais qui à ramené quelques followers...alors voici la suite pour que vous puissiez vous faire une meilleure idée.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

POV Bella

Ce que je vois est aussi flippant que merveilleux. Je vois tout. Le moindre brin d'herbe, la moindre feuille des arbres, le détail des écorces de chaque tronc,... Je me sens perdue, comment cela est-il possible? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que je me trouve au beau milieu dune forêt? Comment ai-je atterri ici? Les questions trottent dans ma tête, et même si je n'ai de réponse pour aucune d'entre elles je ne me sens pas submergée. Comme si mon cerveau arrivait à compartimenter chaque question. Et alors que je réfléchis à tout ça, une autre douleur se fait ressentir. Juste au niveau de ma gorge. Elle me brûle exactement de la même manière que mon corps l'avait fait, mais avec un peu moins d'intensité. Toutefois cela me fait quand même mal.

Soudain une odeur divine vient chatouiller mes narines. Attirée par ce délicieux arôme, je me précipite vers sa source. Sur le coup, je ne fais pas attention au fait que je courre drôlement vite. Hop! Un autre compartiment s'ouvre dans mon cerveau pour classer l'information. Puis je cesse de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, cette odeur n'attend que moi et je compte bien m'en régaler. Arrivée à la source, je ne suis pas étonnée de trouver un humain. Son odeur est alléchante et mon corps y répond de lui même. Mon instinct prend le relais. Je me jette sur lui et plante mes dents dans sa jugulaire. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de mon corps, je ne peux rien faire. Ma conscience semble absente. Mon instinct lui, en revanche, sait quoi faire. Je prend alors de longues gorgées de ce délicieux nectar. Rien n'est meilleur en ce monde que le sang de cet homme. Une fois l'humain vidé de la moindre goutte de sang, je suis repue. Je le relâche, le laissant tomber par terre, mort. Bizarrement je n'éprouve aucun regret. Ca me semble normal. Mais quelque chose en moi me dit que ça ne l'est en rien. Je pense que c'est exactement à ce moment que ma conscience est revenue.

Mais qu'ais-je fait? J'ai tué cet homme et bu son sang. Pourquoi? Comment se fait-il que je suis capable de courir si vite et de sentir si bien? Comment puis-je voir des choses qui sont si loin?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions qu'une autre délicieuse odeur m'arrive par vague. Finalement je ne suis pas repue. Je courre dans sa direction, je trouve un camp avec quelques tentes. Poussée par mon instinct j'attaque. Des cris d'horreur emplissent le camp, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je suis trop concentrée sur mon repas. Certaines personnes tentent de s'échapper, mais je les rattrape rapidement et leur fait subir le même sort qu'aux autres. Je suce le sang de ma dernière victime quand je suis interrompue par un couple.

"Oh mon Dieu!" dit la femme "C'est un vrai carnage!"

Toujours sous l'impulsion de mon instinct je me mets automatiquement en position défensive. A savoir, accroupie au sol, les lèvres retroussées sur mes dents et un grondement sourd s'échappant de ma poitrine. J'ignore ce que veulent ces deux là mais ils viennent de m'interrompre et quelque chose au plus profond de moi me dit de me méfier et peut-être même de m'enfuir en courant. Je décide que c'est une bonne idée. Je me relève aussi vite que je me suis accroupie, leur jette un dernier regard puis je pars aussi vite que j'en suis capable.

Je courre depuis cinq minutes déjà mais je sais que je suis suivie alors je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme me suit ni comment il arrive à le faire alors que je suis sacrément rapide, ais je continue. Je ne ressens aucune fatigue, ce qui est bizarre à l'allure ou je vais. Encore une fois je classe cela dans ma tête et espère pouvoir y revenir plus tard. Je me retourne pour voir s'il me suit toujours. Il capte mon regard.

"J'ai les réponses à toutes tes questions!" me lance-t-il alors.

Intriguée je stoppe net ma course et le regarde s'approcher doucement. Il lève les mains pour me faire savoir qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

"Parle!" dis-je et je suis choquée d'entendre ma voix pour la première fois depuis que je suis réveillée. Elle a changée, elle est douce, mélodieuse, belle. Je n'en reviens pas.

"Tu n'es pas le premier nouveau-né que je croise." avoue-t-il.

"Nouveau-né? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?" demandais-je pas plus renseignée.

"Viens aves moi," m'invite-t-il "retournons dans cette clairière."

Je le suis en gardant une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi. Il nous ramène sur le lieu du carnage. La femme nous attend. Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Elle me regarde mais ne dit rien.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" me demande l'homme.

"Bella." répondis-je "Et toi?"

"Je suis Peter, et voici ma femme Charlotte." dit-il "Quel âge as-tu?" continue-t-il.

"18 ans. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela va m'aider à comprendre."

"Ce n'est pas pour que tu comprennes mais pour que je puisse gérer au mieux lorsque je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il se passe." explique Peter. "Donc tu es un nouveau-né. Un nouveau-né d'une espèce dangereuse."

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Je ne suis pas dangereuse." dis-je.

"Ah non? Regarde autour de toi Bella, vois ce que tu as fait. Les nouveau-nés de notre espèce sont sauvages, indisciplinés et dangereux. Tu es une vraie machine à tuer. Tu te demande ce qu'il t'arrive. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu es un vampire Bella."

"Vampire?" dis-je plus pour moi même. "Vampire? VAMPIRE? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries? Les vampires n'existent pas!" m'exclamais-je.

"Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui bois le sang des humains? Je ne suis pas là pour te dire des conneries mais pour t'aider à assimiler et à accepter ce que tu es. Je suis moi même un vampire ainsi que ma femme Charlotte. En fait tu serais étonnée du nombre de vampires qu'il y a dans le monde. Certains humains les côtoient sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Mais les vampires existent bel et bien. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi l'un d'eux t'a transformé pour t'abandonner en pleine forêt." m'explique-t-il.

"Whitlock." ce mot sorti de ma bouche comme une évidence.

Les deux vampires me jetèrent un regard étonné.

"Quoi?" demanda Charlotte.

"Votre nom de famille c'est Whitlock." affirmais-je.

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais? s'informa Peter.

"Je le sais c'est tout, ça m'est venu tout seul." expliquais-je.

"Peter, ça ressemble à..." commença Charlotte.

"Oui je sais." Peter la coupa, du coup je ne pus savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais peu importe. "Ecoute Bella," continua Peter "je pense que le mieux ce serait que tu viennes avec nous."

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, je ne vous connaît pas." dis-je.

"Comme te l'a dit Peter, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous sommes là pour t'aider." me dit Charlotte.

J'y réfléchis un instant, après tout c'est vrai qu'ils ne m'avaient fait aucun mal. Et je crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent m'aider avec ma nouvelle condition.

"J'accepte." dis-je.

"Bien," intervint Peter "en ce cas, partons maintenant, la route est longue jusqu'au Texas."

Je ne leur posai pas la question, à savoir pourquoi le Texas. Je les suivit docilement, mais toujours avec quelques distances de sécurité. Nous courrions vers une nouvelle destination.

POV Peter

Voila maintenant deux semaines que Charlotte et moi avons recueillis Bella. Nous ignorons toujours qui a bien pu la transformer et pourquoi il, ou elle, l'a fait puis abandonné au milieu de nulle part sans même lui donner quelques informations essentielles sur notre condition.

Bella me semble être un nouveau-né très...spécial. Elle est mature, pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Malheureusement, et même si elle se contrôle la plupart du temps, nous nous sommes vite rendu compte, Char et moi qu'elle a un énorme point faible. Et pas des moindres. En effet, lorsque nous allons nous nourrir Bella devient vraiment sauvage et tue bien plus que de raison. Nous rencontrons ce problème à chaque fois. Elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler pour sa soif. Une fois qu'elle sent l'odeur d'un humain, elle se jette sur lui et le vide de sons sang. Et elle continue de tuer tant qu'elle sent une odeur humaine près d'elle. C'est ingérable et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Pour l'instant nous avons diminuer nos chasses, histoire de ne pas décimer la population humaine trop vite. Si un autre vampire a vent de cela, ou pire, les Volturis, nous serons dans une sacrée merde.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par ma femme.

"Où est-elle?" m'enquis-je aussitôt. En général nous évitons de la laisser seule, juste au cas ou.

"Ne t'en fais pas, elle est dans sa chambre et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir soif." me rassura Charlotte.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est vrai, hormis pour se nourrir elle est irréprochable, mais une fois devant un humain elle perd totalement les pédales." me plaignis-je.

"Et si nous appelions le Major? Il sait gérer ce genre de chose. Il pourrait nous aider à trouver une solution." me proposa-t-elle.

"Tu oublies que le Major est devenu un bouffeur de peluche." contrais-je.

"Il n'en demeure pas moins le meilleur. Toutes ces années à entraîner les nouveau-nés, je ne pense pas qu'il ai oublier comment on fait." me dit-elle. Et au plus profond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle avait raison.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais Bella me fascine. Elle est si douce et si forte à la fois. Je suis tellement fière d'elle. Je me sens protecteur envers elle, parce que finalement elle doit se sentir fragile de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Je veux l'aider pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie meilleure, à défaut de parfaite. En si peu de temps, je me suis vraiment accrochée à elle. Elle est un peu comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je décide donc d'appeler le Major et de lui demander son aide. Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro de mémoire. Il répond dès le première sonnerie.

-**Allo?**

- Major?

- **Peter? Ben mon pote, ça fait un sacré bout de temps!**

- Ouais comme tu dis. Tu pourrais passer nous voir de temps à autres...

- **C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.**

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends?

- **Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas...**

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Ta voyante ne nous aime pas. Je trouve ça un peu vache de nous abandonner au profit de cette femme, elle n'est même pas ton âme sœur.

- **Comment pourrais-tu le savoir?**

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- **Ne revenons pas sur cette discussion Peter.**

- Oui tu as raison, d'autant que j'ai une chose bien plus importante à te dire.

- **Et qu'est-ce que c'est?**

- Char et moi avons recueilli un nouveau-né il y a de ça deux semaines. Et nous rencontrons quelques problèmes.

- **Un nouveau-né? Qui l'a créé?**

- Nous l'ignorons, le personne en question n'a aucun souvenir de ça. Et lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, il n'y avait aucune trace d'autre vampire. Enfin bref là n'est pas le problème.

- **Alors quel est-il?**

- Les repas. C'est une vraie boucherie à chaque fois et crois moi je ne mâche pas mes mots. Chaque fois que nous sortons, Bella est prise d'une putain de frénésie et elle tue tout ce qui lui passe sous la dent.

- **Bella? Donc c'est une femme?**

- Peu importe ce qu'elle est mec. L'important c'est qu'elle est incapable de se contrôler lors de ses chasses.

- ** Tu n'as qu'à te débarrasser d'elle. Problème résolu.**

- Je ne peux pas.

- **Comment ça tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas le premier vampire que tu élimines.**

- Je ne peux pas parce que...elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Je me suis donné le devoir de la protéger et je lui ai promis de l'aider. Elle se méfie déjà bien assez de nous. De plus elle possède une force incroyable et je pense qu'elle pourrait me tuer avant que je ne puisse la toucher. Ses instincts sont démultipliés mais la plupart du temps elle les ignore.

- **Comment arrive-t-elle à faire ça?**

- Je ne sais pas mais elle y parvient sans trop de mal. Son seul problème c'est le sang. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu devrais pouvoir parvenir à faire quelque chose avec ton don.

- **Je ne sais pas...**

- Aller mec, tu me dois bien ça. Pour tes cinquante dernières années d'absence.

- **Ok Peter. Où est-ce que je vous retrouve?**

- Au ranch bien sûr.

- **Très bien, je serais là d'ici deux jours. A plus.**

- A plus mon pote.

Je raccroche, il n'a pas été dur de le convaincre. Maintenant c'est à lui de convaincre sa voyante de femme, et c'est sûrement la partie la plus dure. Mais je sais qu'il sera là dans deux jours. Le Major tient toujours parole. C'est dans cet état d'esprit là que je retrouve ma femme et ma nouvelle petite sœur dans le salon de mon immense maison.

"Le Major sera là dans deux jours." annonçais-je.

"Qui est le Major?" demanda Bella.

"C'est lui qui nous a créé Charlotte et moi. Puis qui nous a sauvé. Enfin je ne vais pas te raconter son histoire, il le fera si il le veut. Bref il vient pour nous aider avec ton problème d'alimentation." expliquais-je.

Bella se renfrogne un peu, elle n'aime pas que l'on parle de ces faiblesses. Pourtant il faudra bien y faire face.

"Si vous pensez qu'il peut m'aider alors soit. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance?" demanda-t-elle.

Sur le coup j'ai un petit moment d'hésitation, ben oui Jasper m'a proposé de la détruire pour régler le problème...Mais je sais qu'au fond c'est un homme bien.

"Oui bien sur, il est un homme de confiance." Soudain mon don me titilla. "Je pense que tu vas l'apprécier." dis-je mystérieusement. Charlotte se tourna vers moi, elle a l'habitude de mon don et sait quand il fait "apparition" à mon changement de ton. Je lui souris.

J'espérais sincèrement que le Major pourrait aider Bella...quelque chose me disais qu'après cela, la vie serait un peu plus facile.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ça vous plaît...**

**Honnêtment je ne connais pas encore la fin de cette fiction. Ca viendra en cours de route. Mais j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
**

**En tout cas laissez moi vos avis. Que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que vous en pensez.  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: La rencontre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me voila aujourd'hui avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Et bien, il n'est pas très long. Je pense qu'ils ne feront pas tous la même longueur. Je verrais ça par la suite.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Je vais essayer par la suite, et grâce au personnage de Peter, d'apporter un peu d'humour à cette fiction. Histoire de changer un peu des registres dramatiques habituels.**

**Enfin voila je vous laisse profiter.**

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Claire: Merci beaucoup ^^ Peter est un comique, et un personnage que j'apprécie le met un peu en vant du coup.**

**Mixou: Merci :) Si tu as très hâte, alors je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.**

**Crazygril: Oui tu as raison les Jella se font trop rares, et comme c'est mon couple préféré, j'en fais un nouveau. Merci pour ta review ^^**

**Clotilde: Merci de ta review. Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement alors peut-être dans moins d'une semaine. J'espère :)**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

POV Bella

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un nouveau vampire vienne s'ajouter. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes instincts avec Peter et Charlotte, même après deux semaines. Qu'en serait-il avec un autre vampire que je ne connaissais absolument pas? Ma tête me disait de courir comme au premier jour. Mais je recalai ça au fond de moi. Au lieu de quoi je pris la direction de ma chambre et alla m'enfermer dans celle-ci. Charlotte avait fait installer, à ma demande, internet et m'avait procuré un PC portable. Tous les jours je suivais l'actualité de mes amis sur les réseaux sociaux. Beaucoup se demandait où j'étais passée et ce qu'il m'était arrivée. Mais je ne répondais jamais. Visiblement Abby, ma meilleure amie avait téléphoné à ma mère. Et ma mère aussi était complètement paniquée. Je pense qu'il serait bien de faire quelque chose.

Je décide donc d'aller voir Charlotte pour lui demander son avis. Je descends au salon et la trouve toujours au même endroit sur le canapé avec un magasine dans les mains.

"Charlotte?"

"Oui Bella?"

"Je me disais que peut-être il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour mes parents. Ils sont sans doute en train de me rechercher et ils n'aboutiront jamais à rien. Autant leur donner une conclusion en me faisant passer pour morte. Je ne pourrais jamais plus revoir personne de toute façon." lui dis-je avec du chagrin dans la voix.

"Oui tu as raison, j'en parlerai avec Peter et nous organiserons ça. Est-ce que ça va aller?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est juste dur de me dire que je ne reverrais jamais plus personne. Ils vont tous énormément me manquer. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me mêler à eux maintenant. J'ai tellement changer, et je suis un danger ambulant. Je ne pourrais même plus les approcher sans risquer de les tuer." me raisonnai-je.

"Oui c'est triste, mais tu verras le Major va t'aider. Après tu pourras te mêler à la population. Peut-être pas tes amis car ce processus va prendre du temps et tu commettras peut-être des erreurs mais quand tu seras prête tu pourras de nouveau te promener dans les rues de Los Angeles, et bien de nuit ou quand il fera gris." me rassura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, automatiquement je me reculais. Elle stoppa net.

"Excuse-moi, c'est encore difficile d'oblitérer totalement mes instincts." m'excusai-je.

"Ce n'est rien Bella, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Tu n'as pas à te justifier pour cela." me dit-elle.

"Merci Charlotte, pour tout."

Je me relève et remonte dans ma chambre. Je continue de regarder les profils de mes amis. Comme j'aurais aimé leur dire adieu...malheureusement on ne revient pas en arrière.

Maintenant je dois aller de l'avant et faire le maximum pour devenir forte et maîtriser ce que je suis.

Les deux jours passent rapidement. Trop rapidement même. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée de l'arrivée de ce nouveau vampire, de cette nouvelle menace. Quand ma tête me dit de m'enfuir en courant je comprends qu'il est arrivé. Je ne descends pas bien sûr. J'essaye d'occulter mes instinct, je me force à reprendre le dessus. Et j'y parviens plus ou moins. Lorsque j'entends des pas dans le couloir et que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je sens l'odeur du nouvel arrivant. Mais le monstre en moi fait rage et l'emporte. Je pousse un grognement et saute par la fenêtre. J'entends un "Merde" de la part de Peter mais ne me retourne pas pour autant. Puis je courre aussi loin que possible, en évitant la direction de la ville. Pas besoin d'ajouter un scandale. Et comme au premier jour je sens Peter derrière moi. Je tente au possible de m'arrêter mais ma bête ne veut pas m'écouter.

Peter m'avait expliquer ça un jour, lorsque on se sent en danger ou quelque chose de ce genre, nous effectuons une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité. La bête en nous prend le relais et nous éloigne de ce danger.

Selon lui c'est cette même bête qui prend possession de moi lorsque je suis en chasse. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de mon esprit. En ce moment c'est la bête qui me pousse à courir pour échapper au Major, parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas et qu'il pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

"Reviens Bella! Je t'assure qu'il ne te fera rien!" me crie Peter.

Je ralentis ma course mais ne m'arrête pas totalement.

"Tu n'en sais rien!" je crie à mon tour.

"Il est là pour t'aider. Tu le sais bien je t'en ai assez parler. Et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit je te jure de prendre ta défense."

Petit à petit je finis par ralentir puis par m'arrêter. Peter à cet effet étrange sur moi. Il sait me rassurer, trouver les bons mots.

"Je ne sais pas Peter. J'essaye mais c'est contre moi. Je n'y arrive pas." tentai-je.

"Je sais que c'est dur Bella. Mais c'est un premier pas vers la réussite. Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à rester derrière moi. D'accord?" finit-il par me convaincre.

"Ok, mais ne me laisse pas." le suppliai-je.

"Jamais de la vie." dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur qui ne bat plus.

J'hoche la tête et nous repartons en direction du ranch. Je reste bien derrière lui. J'ai l'impression d'être bien protégée, même si c'est loin d'être suffisant. Une fois devant la porte je prends une grande inspiration. Peter me jette un regard interrogatif, j'hoche simplement la tête. Il baisse la clenche de la porte et entre. Je le suis comme son ombre sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Quelque part je me dis que ça me laisse une échappatoire. Peter s'approche doucement du visiteur. Il hoche la tête à son tour. Le Major prend la parole. Je baisse la tête, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Bonjour," dit-il d'une voix douce que je sens contrôlée "Je suis le Major Whitlock. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jasper."

Je lui fais un signe de tête en réponse. Je pense que cela lui suffit puisqu'il reprend la parole.

"Je suis là pour t'aider, tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais je ne suis pas une menace."

"Tu es le Dieu de la guerre." dis-je alors.

"Comment tu le sais?" demande-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

"Je le sais." répondis-je simplement.

"Peter t'en a parlé?" s'enquit-il.

"Non." et Peter secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour confirmer mes dires.

"Comment..." commence-t-il mais Peter le coupe.

"Elle ne sait pas. Ca lui vient comme ça. La première fois que nous l'avons rencontré elle a su notre nom de famille sans que nous ne lui disions quoi que ce soit."

"Un don?" demande le Major.

"Tout me prête à le croire. Mais elle ne le maîtrise pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de constant. Juste des informations qui lui viennent." explique Peter.

"Comme toi." lui répond le Major.

"Pas vraiment, moi c'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle ce sont des affirmations, qui se révèlent toujours correctes." dit Peter. Le Major hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien.

Je finis par lever la tête pour voir notre invité. Ce que je vois m'émerveille. Il est grand, svelte, musclé juste comme il faut, ses cheveux blonds lui tombent en cascade sur les épaules et dans les yeux. Ses yeux étrangement sont différents, mais pas moins magnifiques. Leur couleur doré est un rappel avec ses cheveux et le tout est tout simplement...magnifique. Mais je ressens la menace. Quelques cicatrices sont visibles sur son arcade sourcilière et la base de son cou. Bien qu'il soit une créature tout à fait charmante, il n'en reste pas moins un danger. Une fois que je me suis rendue compte de cela un grondement s'échappe de ma poitrine. Il semble comprendre tout de suite.

"Elles viennent de mon passé Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Il faudra que tu fasses avec." dit-il simplement.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point ce qu'il me demandait était dur?

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit pour ça." dis-je en m'adressant à Peter.

"C'est quelque chose avec quoi tu vas devoir faire Bella. C'est un très bon exercice pour maîtriser ton monstre." me répondit-il penaud.

"Il en est recouvert?" demandais-je pour connaître l'étendue de la chose. Un vampire marqué était signe de danger dans notre monde. Et plus il avait de marques plus il était fort.

"Il est le Dieu de la guerre Bella, tu l'as dit toi même. Ces marques ne sont pas là par hasard. Il te faut faire avec. C'est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance je te l'ai dit." me rassure Peter.

Tout ce temps je reste cachée derrière son dos, quant prise d'un élan de courage que je ne me connaissais pas je fais un pas en direction de notre visiteur. Comprenant que cela ne peut venir de moi, je m'arrête et l'observe.

"Quel est ton don?" lui demandai-je.

"Je suis empathe, je peut ressentir les émotions de tous et je peux les manipuler à ma guise." m'explique-t-il.

"Le courage?" je demande sans explication.

"Oui c'est bien moi, je voulais voir si tu étais répondante à mon don. Et tu sembles l'être." dit-il dans un grand sourire qui, je dois l'avouer, me charme totalement. "Bien," reprend-il "si je suis là c'est pour t'aider avec ton problème d'alimentation. Alors il va falloir que tu m'en parles."

Je suis réticente, je n'aime pas parler de mes faiblesses qui plus est à un inconnu.

* * *

**Alors? Ce premier contact, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Je vais lancer un petit truc: à celles (ou ceux) qui auraient des idées marrantes, je vous propose de m'en faire part. Que ce soit une idée d'approche, un commentaire de Peter ou même une action ou une réaction de la part des personnages...peu importe, mais quelque chose de marrant.**

**Dites moi aussi les personnages que vous souhaitez voir apparaître: Emmett? Rosalie? Edward? Esmée? Carlisle? Enfin dites moi tout.**

**A très bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 3: Jasper

**Salut, me revoila avec le chapitre 3. **

**Rien de nouveau dans ce chapitre, disons le même que le précédent mais du point de vue de Jasper.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

POV Jasper

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Peter m'appelle pour régler ce petit problème. Il n'en est pas à son coup d'essai avec les nouveau-nés et je ne suis pas sûr de lui être vraiment utile. Mais il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose. En effet cela fait vraiment longtemps, 30 ans si je ne m'abuse, que je ne les ai pas vu lui et Char. Ca m'a blessé qu'il dise que c'est parce qu'Alice ne les apprécie pas, mais je ne peux pas nier l'évidence.

Je sais que ce sera difficile de convaincre mon lutin de me laisser y aller. C'est pourquoi sans prendre de décision, je décide de me mettre en chemin sans rien lui dire. Je fais un sac vite fait et pars au garage. J'enfourche ma moto et me voila parti. Je pense à différentes destinations afin que ma femme ne se doute de rien. Le fait qu'elle soit à la chasse avec le reste de la famille m'aide grandement je dois dire. Mais je ne m'attarde pas quand même.

Durant le trajet, je me sens impatient. Je retourne un peu sur les traces de mon passé et...ça me rend nostalgique. En plus mon frère d'arme m'a dit qu'ils se trouvaient au ranch. C'est moi qui ai acheté ce ranch, pour nous trois, après que je me sois enfui de l'armée de Maria. Je me disais qu'à cet endroit je serais intouchable. Ce ranch est magnifique, il ne doit plus y avoir de chevaux aujourd'hui mais autrefois ils y étaient les rois et j'adorais ça. Bref ce lieu est plein de souvenirs et ça me fait un peu bizarre d'y retourner. Mais j'ai une mission à remplir et je ne faillirais pas, je suis le Major Jasper Whitlock! Personne ne me résiste.

Quand j'arrive devant le ranch, je me sens étrangement bien, comme si j'étais enfin rentré à la maison depuis tout ce temps. Peter m'attend devant la porte d'entrée avec un grand sourire.

"Et ben vieux! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir!" me dit-il tout content.

"C'est bien vrai." dis-je avec un grand sourire moi aussi.

Je me dirige vers lui et Peter me prend dans ses bras pour une étreinte virile. Charlotte accoure derrière lui.

"Major!" s'écrie-t-elle.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Char!" dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. "Vous m'avez manqué les gars."

"J'espère bien!" répond Charlotte. Ses émotions sont un pur concentré de joie. Une vraie bouffée de bonheur m'entoure et ça me fait un bien fou.

"Alors?" me demande Peter "Ta femme t'a laissé partir?"

"A vrai dire, je ne lui ai rien dit." dis-je un peu honteux tout de même.

"Et bien j'imagine que je dois m'attendre à quelques représailles. Elle le saura bientôt." affirme Peter et comme toujours je ne doute pas de lui. Son don m'a toujours rendu curieux, il ne le gère absolument pas mais sait exactement comment le prendre en compte. Il nous est même impossible de dire exactement en quoi ça consiste. On a juste appris à faire avec. Et c'est bien comme ça.

"Alors? Où est-elle?" demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

"Dans sa chambre. Ecoute, ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Mais elle est quelqu'un de bien, elle a envie de se battre. Alors s'il te plaît ne la pousse pas dans ses retranchements." m'avertit Peter.

"T'en fais pas mec." dis-je pour le rassurer, et je lui envoie un peu d'assurance et de confiance.

"Ce que je veux dire," m'explique-t-il "c'est qu'elle se bat constamment contre ses instincts. C'est même assez remarquable, mais elle n'est pas infaillible. Elle est puissante, je te conseille de faire attention." me prévient-il.

J'hoche vaguement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je prends ces informations en compte. Puis il s'avance vers les escaliers, et se dirige vers ce qui doit être la chambre qu'ils ont attribués à Bella. Mais à peine a-t-il toqué à la porte que j'entends un reniflement et puis plus rien. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte elle n'est plus là

"Merde!" lâche Peter avant de se jeter lui aussi par la fenêtre. Je regarde autour de moi. La chambre n'a pas vraiment été aménagé, il y a juste une banquette et un bureau avec un PC portable dernier cri. Un grand dressing aussi, mais il est loin d'être rempli. Le lieu ne me renseigne pas vraiment sur la personne qui l'habite. Déçu de ce peu de révélations, je redescends au salon avec Char.

"Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça." lui dis-je.

Elle me fait un sourire compatissant.

"Je comprends bien, mais elle est comme ça. Il n'y a que Peter qu'elle écoute. Même moi elle a du mal et ne me fais pas entièrement confiance." m'avoue-t-elle avec une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

"Je suis là pour vous aider Char. Ca va bien se passer tu verras." tentai-je de la rassurer.

"J'espère que tu dis vrai." dit-elle.

Et alors que je la prend dans mes bras pour la réconforter nous entendons Peter et Bella revenir. Je m'écarte de Charlotte qui se réinstalle sur le canapé. Ils s'arrêtent 10 secondes sur le pas de la porte. Puis Peter ouvre la porte et entre, suivi de très près par la jeune vampire. Je ne vois pas son visage car elle est collée à Peter et prend soin d'éviter mon regard. Sa tête est dirigée vers le sol. Je ne lui en veut pas, au moins elle est là.

"Bonjour," dis-je d'une voix douce afin de ne pas l'effrayer "Je suis le Major Whitlock. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jasper."

Elle me fait un signe de tête, je prends cela comme un bonjour.

"Je suis là pour t'aider, tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais je ne suis pas une menace."

"Tu es le Dieu de la guerre." sort-elle

"Comment tu le sais?" demandai-je. Son affirmation me prenant de court.

"Je le sais." répond-elle simplement.

"Peter t'en a parlé?" demandai-je.

"Non." Peter secoue la tête et m'envoie une légère vague de négation.

"Comment..." commençai-je mais Peter me coupe.

"Elle ne sait pas. Ca lui vient comme ça. La première fois que nous l'avons rencontré elle a su notre nom de famille sans que nous ne lui disions quoi que ce soit." explique-t-il.

"Un don?" je demande. Si tel est le cas je dois m'en informer. Cela m'aidera sûrement à l'avenir.

"Tout me prête à le croire. Mais elle ne le maîtrise pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de constant. Juste des informations qui lui viennent." explique Peter.

"Comme toi." je répond.

"Pas vraiment, moi c'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle ce sont des affirmations, qui se révèlent toujours correctes." dit Peter. J'hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien.

Alors que je continue de regarder Peter je vois Bella qui relève la tête et qui m'observe, je décide de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Après m'avoir observé longuement elle se tend et un grondement sourd s'échappe d'elle. Elle a du apercevoir les cicatrices visibles.

"Elles viennent de mon passé Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Il faudra que tu fasses avec." dis-je simplement.

Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour elle, ces cicatrices sont un répulsif à elles seules mais quelque chose en moi me fait espérer qu'elle arrivera à passer outre cela.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit pour ça." dit-elle en s'adressant à Peter.

"C'est quelque chose avec quoi tu vas devoir faire Bella. C'est un très bon exercice pour maîtriser ton monstre." répondit-il de manière presque indifférente. Evidemment pour lui ce n'est pas choquant, il a vu la manière dont ces cicatrices sont arrivées là. Du coup ça ne le choque pas outre mesure. Ce qui n'est pas son cas à elle.

"Il en est recouvert?" demande-t-elle.

"Il est le Dieu de la guerre Bella, tu l'as dit toi même. Ces marques ne sont pas là par hasard. Il te faut faire avec. C'est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance je te l'ai dit." la rassure Peter.

Et comme elle reste cachée derrière son dos je lui envoie une petite vague de courage pour voir quelle sera sa réaction. Elle fait un pas en ma direction puis s'arrête.

"Quel est ton don?" me demande-t-elle.

"Je suis empathe, je peut ressentir les émotions de tous et je peux les manipuler à ma guise." expliquai-je.

"Le courage?" interroge-t-telle.

"Oui c'est bien moi, je voulais voir si tu étais répondante à mon don. Et tu sembles l'être." dis-je avec un grand sourire qui, semble-t-il, ne la laisse pas indifférente d'après ses émotions. Je fais comme si de rien n'était. "Bien, si je suis là c'est pour t'aider avec ton problème d'alimentation. Alors il va falloir que tu m'en parles."

Son appréhension m'arrive en pleine face. Il semble qu'elle n'en a pas tellement envie. Dans le silence qui règne, mon téléphone sonne.

* * *

**Et voilou! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**Et juste...laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 4: Essai et vérité

**Salut tout le monde! Voila enfin la suite avec un petit retard.**

**Mais je ne vous embête pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

POV Bella

Alors que je réfléchis à la manière d'aborder cela de façon pas trop...embarrassante le téléphone du Major sonne. Il regarde le numéro de l'appelant, émet un soupir presque désespéré et décroche.

- Oui?

- **Jasper où es-tu passé? **_On sent l'énervement dans la voix de la personne à l'autre bout du fil._

- Ecoute Alice ce n'est rien de dramatique, je suis chez Peter et Charlotte.

- **Comment? **_ Enervement qui, je crois, vient de se transformer en rage à l'entente des prénoms des deux vampires. _**Peter et Charlotte. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez ces deux là? **_Elle crache leurs prénoms et bizarrement cela me met en rogne. Je me surprends à grogner à sa phrase. Peter se rapproche de moi pour me rassurer._

- Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je savais que tu ne me laisserai pas y aller.

- **Et comment! Ils ne sont pas bons pour toi! **_Mon grognement se fait plus fort et plus persistant. Je n'apprécie pas la façon dont cette personne parle de mes deux presque amis._

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi Alice. _Pour le coup je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Quoique je ne sais même pas qui elle est._

- **Je suis ta femme Jasper. **_Voila qui répond à ma question. _

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Peter et Charlotte sont mes amis depuis toujours, ils m'ont appelé parce qu'ils avaient un léger problème à régler et qu'ils ont absolument besoin de moi.

- **Oh! Je vois! Qui est cette fille? **_Comment sait-elle qu'il s'agit de moi?_

- C'est un vampire nouveau-né qu'ils ont recueillis il y a quelques jours. Ecoute je ne suis pas là pour te demander ta permission, je fais ce que je veux.

- **Très bien mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir.**

- Je n'y comptais absolument pas. _J'entends la dite Alice souffler dans le téléphone mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre le Major raccroche._

"Bien joué Major, cette voyante mérite de se faire rembarrer de temps à autre!" rigole Peter.

Oh alors c'est ça, elle est une voyante. C'est pour cela qu'elle sait que je suis la cause du problème. Bah après tout je m'en fous. Le Major n'est quand même pas son toutou. Oh! Et puis tout cela ne me concerne en rien.

Le Major ne dit rien. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment m'aider? Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance? Il à l'air d'être un homme fort. Je pense que je peux m'ouvrir à lui concernant mes problèmes.

"Major?" je demande toujours la tête baissée.

"Oui?"

"J'ai besoin de vous, donc je vais juste vous dire comment ça se passe." lui dis-je.

Il fait un pas vers moi, je recule d'un pas.

"Peut-être devrions nous aller dehors." proposai-je.

"Très bien, je te suis." me dit-il.

La porte étant restée ouverte je m'y engouffre. Une fois dehors je me sens un peu mieux. L'espace me donne l'impression de pouvoir m'échapper à tout moment si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Je m'arrête au milieu du jardin. Il s'arrête derrière moi à une distance respectable.

"Alors si tu me disais ce que tu ressens lorsque tu chasses..." me demande-t-il.

"Eh bien, c'est compliqué. Disons que je ne peux pas m'arrêter, il m'en faut toujours plus. C'est comme une drogue mais en mille fois pire. Je ne suis consciente de presque rien lorsque ça arrive, Peter a dit que mon monstre prenait le contrôle de mon corps et que je ne pouvais pas aller contre si je ne maîtrisais pas la totalité de mes deux personnalité." expliquai-je.

Le Major hoche la tête, concerné. Il commence à se diriger vers la forêt. Comme il ne m'a donné aucune réponse je le suis. Il ne s'arrête que 10 minutes plus tard en plein milieu des bois.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?" interroge-t-il alors.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions." répondis-je.

"Tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé, tu as fui avant même de me voir. Tu es juste partie. Là tu me suis et la distance que tu mets entre nous se rétrécit petit à petit. Est-ce que tu t'en rend compte?" demande-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

"Euh...pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas fait attention, je voulais juste que tu répondes à mes questions. Tu as commencer à marcher alors je t'ai suivi." dis-je simplement.

"Tu commences seulement à faire face à tes instincts." dit-il mais je le coupe.

"En fait, non. Ca fait un moment que j'essaye de faire ça, mais ce n'est pas si facile. C'est tellement puissant. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi et j'ai un peu de mal à gérer."

"C'est normal, ce que nous ressentons est bien plus fort que ce que les humains peuvent ressentir. Crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose!" il finit sa phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je comprends qu'il fait référence à son don. Etrangement, un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis que je me suis réveillée dans ce "nouveau monde". Et plus étrange encore, je me sens bien avec lui, comme si j'étais en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

"Enfin pour en revenir à ta soif démesurée, c'est quelque chose qui arrive parfois. D'ordinaire, les nouveau-nés comme toi s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils sont repus." explique-t-il.

"C'est bien là le problème, je ne le suis jamais." me plaignis-je.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu fais?" s'enquit-il.

"C'est sûr que oui, je commets de nombreux meurtres dans ma...folie nutritive." dis-je honteuse.

"Je peux te proposer une alternative." sort-il tout à coup.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" je demande curieuse.

"Tu as du remarquer que mes yeux avaient une couleur différente des tiens." dit-il.

"Oui ils sont dorés. C'est un peu déstabilisant." lui dis-je.

"Pas aussi effrayant que le rouge sang. Cela vient de mon régime alimentaire." je le regarde, incrédule." Je me nourris d'animaux, c'est quelque chose que m'a enseigné le patriarche de notre famille. Avec ça, je me soins un peu moins coupable pour les vies que je prends." explique-t-il, et je suis comme subjuguée.

"Des animaux? Une famille?" demandais-je.

"Viens avec moi, on va essayer de te faire chasser quelque chose, je t'expliquerai en chemin." suggéra-t-il.

Je le suis, me disant que de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer.

"Alors voila, je fais partie d'une grande famille de vampires. En général, quand plusieurs vampires sont ensemble, on parle alors de clan, et leur nombre dépasse rarement 5 individus. Mais Carlisle a transformé la plupart des membres de ce clan. Et grâce à notre régime alimentaire, nous arrivons à créer des liens familiaux." m'apprit-il.

"Mais combien de membres composent cette famille?" questionnais-je.

"Nous sommes 7. Trois couples et un célibataire." m'informa-t-il.

"Carlisle?"

"Il est la figure paternelle, c'est à lui que tout le monde se réfère." dit le Major.

"Alice?"

Je le vois tirer une grimace, mais il se reprend vite.

"Ma femme."

"Major? Que sont des âmes sœurs ou compagnons?" je voulais savoir ça parce que j'avais entendu Peter et Charlotte en parler mais je ne leur avais pas demandé ce que ça signifiait.

"Oh alors ça c'est plus compliqué. Les compagnons sont des vampires qui se sont reconnus." Voila qui ne m'aide pas du tout, je comprends rien, se reconnaître? Il a du capter mon regard perdu car il poursuit son explication. "En fait à chaque vampire correspond un compagnon. C'est quelqu'un qui te comprend, qui t'accepte tel que tu es, qui t'aime plus que personne ne pourra jamais le faire, qui sait ce que tu ressens ." précise-t-il.

"Oh oui je vois. Qui sont les autres membres de ta famille?" demandais-je.

"Esmée est la femme de Carlisle. Rosalie et Emmett, mon frère et ma sœur, ils sont ensemble. Et enfin Edward." dit-il.

"Et ben, ça fait du monde à la maison!" dis-je.

"Oui comme tu dis," rigole-t-il "enfin bref, nous sommes arrivés. Ouvre tes sens et scrute les environs. Tu devrais trouver de quoi te nourrir." m'informe-t-il.

Je décide de faire comme il dit. Je marche un peu plus loin et écoute ce qu'il se passe dans les bois. J'entends plusieurs battements de cœur. Je me dirige doucement vers l'une des sources du bruit et me retrouve devant un ours. Ok alors, je l'attendais pas trop à ça. Je me retourne et voit le Major non loin de moi. J'émet un léger grognement, il me fait juste un signe de tête pour m'encourager à avancer. Encore une fois je fais comme il dit et m'approche de l'ours. Une fois assez proche, je me jette sur lui. Il essaye de se défendre, mais je suis plus forte et plus rapide, j'évite les coups de griffes et les morsures. Je le maintient prisonnier pendant que mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. J'ai toujours aimer les animaux, tous les animaux. Je ne peux pas prendre la vie de ce grand prédateur, j'en suis simplement incapable. Je me recule alors. L'animal se lève et prend la fuite. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol et baisse la tête. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que j'ai essayé de tuer cette pauvre bête. Le Major s'assoit à côté de moi.

"Comment..." j'essaye de lui poser une question mais les mots se perdent dans ma gorge.

"Comment quoi?" me demande-t-il.

"Comment arrives-tu à tuer de pauvres animaux innocents?" je demande.

"C'est simple, je ne ressens pas leurs émotions de la même manière que les humains. C'est beaucoup plus discret et j'arrive à passer outre." commente-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas. J'aime les animaux." expliquais-je pour qu'il comprenne mon échec.

"Ce n'est pas grave, c'était une alternative. Je t'aiderais d'une autre manière. Viens, rentrons." Il se lève, je le suis.

Pendant le trajet de retour, une information me vient mais j'hésite à lui en faire part. J'ignore totalement comment il pourrait le prendre. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je sais pas s'il est au courant de ça et je ne sais pas non plus si je veux être celle qui lui apprendra.

"Je sens ton hésitation tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça?" s'enquit-il.

Je décide que finalement il doit connaître la vérité.

"Elle n'est pas ton âme sœur." je balance de but en blanc.

A ma plus grande surprise il éclate de rire. Ok, c'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais.

"Tu as parlé avec Peter toi non!" continue-t-il de rigoler.

"Euh non, je ne sais même pas qui tu es au fond. Je n'ai pas parlé de ça avec Peter. C'est juste...venu comme ça." dis-je.

"C'est marrant parce que ça fait cinquante ans que Peter s'évertue à me dire la même chose." dit-il alors.

"Cinquante ans? Et tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il avait peut-être raison?" je demande ahurie du nombre d'années.

"Ben si en fait, mais Alice m'aime. Et ça me convient." déclare-t-il.

"Personnellement j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle t'enferme dans ce qu'elle veut," je vois ses yeux devenir noirs, oups! J'ai touché une corde sensible. "mais ce n'est que mon avis." dis-je pour me rattraper. Mais j'échoue lamentablement. Je l'ai mis en colère et j'ai un peu peur. Prise d'un instinct, je pars devant en courant le plus vite que je peux. Arrivée à la maison je croise le regard de Peter et Charlotte mais je ne prends pas le temps de leur expliquer, je file dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. 10 minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, une chose est sûre je ne fais pas la fière. Je branche mes écouteurs sur mon ordinateur et met la musique à fond pour ne pas entendre le Major expliquer à mes hôtes ce que je lui ai dit. Je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, avant d'amener encore plus de problèmes.

Je prépare un petit sac rapidement contenant des choses essentielles. J'écris une lettre, à l'attention des trois vampires puis je saute par la fenêtre sans même un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Et voila. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais Bella a fait un petit pas en avant. **

**Puis elle ne peut pas boire la sang des animaux...ce qui ne va pas vraiment aider.  
**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dites moi ça m'intéresse.  
**

**Laissez une petite review :)  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Explications

**Salut. Bon, c'est vrai j'ai tardé un max, et je n'ai aucune excuse, quoique si en fait j'en ai une... Mais le chapitre est enfin là. Et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Je ne vous retarde pas plus, je l'ai déjà bien assez fait.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

POV Jasper

Sa franchise m'a blessé je dois l'avouer. Elle dit qu'Alice n'est pas ma compagne, est-ce que Peter lui a dit de me le dire ou est-ce qu'elle le sait vraiment? Comment étais-je sensé réagir? Elle dit vrai quand elle affirme qu'Alice fait de moi ce qu'elle veut, et ça, bien malgré moi ça m'a bien énervé. Elle a pris la poudre d'escampette dès qu'elle a vu mon visage. Quelque chose me dit que je devais faire peur à voir. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me dire la vérité.

Doucement je rejoins la maison. Lorsque j'entre Peter et Charlotte me regardent avec un air étonné.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demande Peter, ses émotions partent dans tous les sens. Il m'a dit qu'il était attaché à elle, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était autant. La vérité c'est que Peter est complètement bouleversé de la réaction de Bella.

Je claque la porte et les rejoins leur expliquant la situation. Nous restons là à discuter de sa réaction, de son franc parler et de tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Quand d'un coup, un drôle de vide s'empare de moi. Je me tends instinctivement.

"Jasper?" interroge Charlotte.

"Je ne ressens plus rien venant d'en haut." dis-je.

Et comme un seul homme Peter et moi nous précipitons dans la chambre de Bella pour voir qu'elle n'y est pas. Peter se dirige vers le lit et ramasse ce qui semble être un morceau de papier. Il pose ses yeux dessus et lis à voix haute:

_Merci Peter, merci Charlotte d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi._

_Merci aussi Jasper, mais j'ai bien peur que tous les efforts pour essayer de faire de moi un vampire "normal" soient vains._

_Je ne veux pas vous attirer plus de problème, j'en ai causé déjà bien assez._

_Je ne vous dit pas adieu, nous nous reverrons j'en suis sûre._

_Jasper, je suis désolée pour cet échec et que tu sois venu pour rien._

_Merci pour tout encore une fois._

_PS: Peter, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît._

Dès qu'il a fini la lettre j'ai senti sa tristesse m'arriver dessus par vague. Sans réfléchir je me suis élancé par la fenêtre. J'ai suivi l'odeur de Bella, mais n'oubliant pas qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance. Son statut de nouveau né faisant aussi d'elle un vampire plus rapide que moi. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, j'ai une bonne formation de traque. Et elle doit être complètement perdue, elle devrait s'arrêter pour réfléchir où elle va aller. Je ne perds pas espoir. Peter et Charlotte ne m'ont pas suivis.

POV Bella

Je fuis, aussi vite que je le peux, je sais qu'ils vont tenter de me retrouver et ce n'est pas le but.

Le problème c'est qu'il va falloir que je me nourrisse. Et encore une fois je ne veux pas commettre de carnage. L'idéal pour moi serait de trouver un endroit loin de toute population, où je ne risquerais pas de perdre le contrôle.

POV Jasper

Cela fait déjà deux jours que j'essaye de retrouver sa trace. J'ai chassé un cerf et un puma en chemin. Je me demande comment Bella va tenir la distance sans se nourrir. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses projets mais elle ne s'est pas encore arrêtée comme je l'avais espéré. Mais c'est pas grave je continue. D'abord parce que je ne peux pas laisser un vampire aussi instable errer au milieu du Texas, si Carlisle m'a appris quelque chose, c'est bien l'humilité (voire l'humanité) et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver sans rien faire. Ensuite, d'une façon qui me dépasse, Peter s'est vraiment attaché à elle. Je me dois donc de lui ramener. Et enfin, je suis fautif, c'est à cause de moi si elle est partie. Et je m'en voudrais pendant des siècles s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Je m'arrête 5 secondes pour écouter les bruits autour de moi. Rien d'étrange, je poursuis donc ma route.

J'arrive près d'un village. Ce qui m'étonne c'est l'odeur de Bella qui y est fortement présente. Est-ce qu'elle a fait escale? Ou alors...oh mon Dieu! Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas perdu l'esprit! Je fais le tour du lieu pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Mais comme je l'avais perçu, dans un lieu un peu écarté je retrouve une demie douzaine de cadavres. Et merde! J'aurais préféré la rattraper avant afin d'éviter ce genre de...désagrément.

Là où c'est rassurant, c'est que les corps sont encore chaud, du moins dans la mesure du possible, étant donné qu'ils sont totalement exsangues. Je reprend donc aussitôt ma course. Bella ne doit plus être loin. Son ravitaillement a du lui faire perdre du temps. Je m'en rapproche à chaque pas.

J'entre à peine dans la forêt quand son odeur me frappe. Je regarde autour de moi. Des arbres ont été arrachés, la terre est retournée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais c'est forcément elle. Je continue de faire le tour quand je la voie, recroquevillée contre un arbre tombé.

"Enfin!" j'échappe un soupir qui lui fait lever la tête. "Tu n'as pas été facile à trouver." lui dis-je.

"Peut-être parce que je cherchais à ce que tu ne me trouves pas." lâche-t-elle abattue.

"Ecoute laisse moi t'aider, oublions ce qu'il s'est passé." proposais-je.

"Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je suis mauvaise et je fais du mal. J'ai tué...encore." avoue-t-elle.

"C'est pour ça que je suis là, c'est pour cela que Peter m'a appelé. Ecoute j'ai déjà vécu ça auparavant, peut-être pas à un niveau aussi élevé mais je sais que j'arriverais à mes fins si tu me laisses faire." certifiais-je.

"Comment le pourrais-tu?" demande-t-elle avec une voie dépourvue d'émotion.

"Je ne peux peut-être pas faire de toi une vampire végétarienne mais je peux au moins t'aider à diminuer ta consommation, laisse moi essayer." la suppliais-je presque.

"Mais comment y parviendras-tu?" demande-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'espoir cette fois.

"Grace à mon empathie. Une fois que tu as chassé, je peux te retirer ta soif, et au fur et à mesure tu le feras de toi même. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile e j'ignore totalement combien de temps ça peut prendre mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Tu ne peux pas décimer les villages. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi?"

"Je suis prête à te laisser une chance. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose." dit-elle pleine de détermination, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je tente ma chance.

"Ce que tu voudras."

"Si jamais tu faillis à ta mission, si je reste un vampire à la soif démesurée, tu devras me détruire. Peu importe ce qu'en dit Peter, il faudra que tu m'achève. Je ne peux pas continuer de commettre ces atrocités." lance-t-elle.

J'émets un hoquet de stupeur devant son courage et sa volonté. Je ne sais absolument pas si je serais capable de faire une chose pareille alors que je sais que Peter tient tellement à elle. Sans rien dire je hoche la tête pour lui donner mon accord, tout en me promettant, en mon for intérieur de tout faire pour que ceci n'arrive jamais.

Visiblement satisfaite, elle se relève et attend.

"Bien ,rentrons maintenant, je suis sûr que Peter et Charlotte s'inquiète pour toi." dis-je.

Nous nous mettons alors en chemin. Elle met une distance qu'elle qualifie de "raisonnable" entre nous. Je sais que ça vient de son instinct alors je ne dis rien.

"A ton avis, pourquoi Peter se comporte comme ça avec moi?" demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

"Pour dire vrai, je n'en sais absolument rien, mais si j'ai bien compris il m'a dit avoir ressenti le besoin de te protéger dès qu'il a vu la détresse dans tes yeux à votre première rencontre. Mais je ne l'explique pas." avouais-je simplement.

"Mouais c'est bizarre." dit-elle doucement en réfléchissant. Et bien qu'elle se trouve 50 mètres derrière moi je ressens ses émotions. Nous rentrons au ranch. Peter semble revivre lorsqu'il voit Bella. Et elle se confond en excuse en se jetant dans ses bras. Un sentiment auquel je ne m'attends absolument pas me tiraille à cet instant, mais je décide de l'ignorer.

"Je suis vraiment désolée Peter, je ne voulais plus vous faire de mal à Charlotte et toi. J'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure solution." s'excuse-t-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas Darlin' je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste eu peur pour toi, mais maintenant que tu es là tout va bien." la rassure-t-elle. "Major, j'ai appelé Emmett et Rosalie."m'informe-t-il.

"Pourquoi"? je demande.

"Parce que je pense qu'une présence comme celle d'Emmett peut lui être favorable." m'explique-t-il.

* * *

**Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me pardonnez mon retard. Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement, mais je ne vous assure rien.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
